1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an activity information measuring apparatus, and a method and a program, for assisting prevention of forgotten attachment of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the active development of apparatuses that are able to identify a person's activities (walking, running, ascending/descending stairs, sleeping, etc.), measure an activity level (movement amount, number of steps, walking distance, consumed calories, etc.)/and so on, using motion detection sensors that detect body motion, such as acceleration sensors and angular velocity sensors. In this specification, information regarding the type of activity and the activity level is collectively referred to as activity information.
This type of apparatus promotes a desire in the user to control their health by presenting the user with activity information, and is desirably used continuously every day. However, it is difficult to remember to use the apparatus every day, and the user may eventually forget to use it. If the user continues to forget to use the apparatus, there is concern that the apparatus will no longer be used at all.
JP 2000-321092A discloses a pedometer that prevents forgotten attachment thereof by making an announcement through sounding a buzzer if walking has not been detected for a certain period of time since walking was last detected.
JP H11-178798A discloses a healthcare device that prevents the user from forgetting to use it by prompting use through sounding a buzzer when a set time comes.
WO 2010/082667 is not related to forgotten attachment prevention, but discloses a pedometer that outputs a melody during operation in a mode for measuring step count data during logging in order to inform the user that the pedometer is operating in that mode.
The pedometer disclosed in JP 2000-321092A prevents the user from forgetting to attach it by making an announcement to the user if walking has not been detected for a while, but if the user is away from home while the announcement is being made, the user cannot realize that they have forgotten to attach the pedometer.
The healthcare device disclosed in JP H11-178798A makes an announcement when a set time comes, and therefore if the user is away from home while the announcement is being made, the user cannot realize that they have forgotten to use the healthcare device.
The pedometer disclosed in WO 2010/082667 does not give consideration to forgotten attachment prevention.